A plastics conveyor roller is mounted between the two inner link plates on the sleeve of each second link in a known accumulating conveyor chain. In this known accumulating conveyor chain, all hinge bolts are extended beyond the outer link plates and support a roller on both ends. In the case of a given outer dimension of the link chain, the width of each conveyor roller is limited by the inner distance between the inner link plates. The rollers on the hinge bolts disposed between respectively two conveyor rollers are not significantly loaded in the case of a load on the conveyor rollers. However, due to the underlying support for the rollers, these rollers cannot shift downwards in the case of a jam. This construction is expensive and multi-partite. The weight of the accumulating conveyor chain per length unit is relatively high. The rollers are secured against their being pulled off by means of washers, the washers being supported by the ends of the hinge bolts which are cold formed in a diameter plane.
Similar accumulating conveyor chains are known from DE-C1-34 06 352, DE-A1-34 38 786, DE-A1-32 36 577.
The invention is based on the object of providing an accumulating conveyor chain of the type mentioned at the beginning which can be manufactured at low cost and is light-weight, consists of few individual elements and can be universally used.